Hetalia origins: America
by Risingpheonix500k
Summary: Hello viewers.. How are you doing! Today I am introducing Nathan Hotman: a young American boy taught to babysit America by Britain while he grows up. But enough about Nathan let's begin with this is a fanfiction about Hetalia: axis powers and Assassin's Creed so you came to the right place. Have some fun reading this and tell me what you think.


Assassin's Creed or Hetalia Saving chibi-America or part #1

Nathan Hotman talked to Britain about his babysitting chibi-America.

Nathan walked over to chibi-America and said. "Hi I'm your buddy little guy."

(Hetalia theme)

"America, I'm going now." Britain said to America.

"You're leaving… I'm too young to be alone…" America said to his superior.

Meanwhile in Nathan's mind. "What are they talking about…? Are they talking about how bad my breath smells?"

They looked over at me and Britain sighed saying happily." You're gonna be ok no matter what."

"1770" Children said. "Part One"

"Nathan I wish to go to Boston and get some fish and chips." America said with a smile.

Nathan happily agreed to this and got his coat on and said." Okay let's go then."

America was happy to go to Boston.

On the ride there they encountered another stagecoach but what was weird was there was there was a native American looking boy that caught both their eyes.

They both looked away.

They got to Boston and walked to a restaurant. On their way out they spotted the boy again and America wanted to confront him but Nathan wouldn't let him.

Anarchy was all they saw on that cold December day after that.

And before Nathan knew it America was gone and the rioting got worse.

Nathan tried looking for him and ended up finding him later on stalking his hero.

America ran off when he noticed Nathan standing there.

"Wait, America! My pays at stake!" Nathan screamed .

America finally caught up with the boy and asked for his name. "Connor." He said and rushed off to stop the redcoats from firing on the citizens.

America ran past the town house and a ton of British militia and Nathan was not far behind yelling. "America come back it's not safe here!"

Britain was there and saw America pass by laughing but was not sure it was America.

Among all the yelling someone said. "Fire at the town house." And the horde of British soldiers advanced to the town hall.

Right then chibi America came back.

"We have to get out of here… but our stagecoach's is on the side opposite to the town house." Nathan said.

Someone approached them, he said to the both of them. "Do you need to get out of here, there are tunnels you know."

"Tunnels… Under the city? Real tunnels" Nathan asked him after that they heard gunshots and ran towards the tunnel.

"What's your name friend?" Nathan asked.

"Oh… It's Samuel Adams." Samuel said.

Later on in the tunnels they were alone together speaking. "I'm scared, Nathan please help."

"Oh, now you're scared!" Nathan said as he grabbed the torch and headed for the exit. "Here is the exit. I go first you stay here and run if you hear gunshots." He said quietly as he got up and left chibi America.

"Hello there little one what's your name." A familiar voice said.

America said. "Alfred!"

"Come it's not safe here you can ride with me." He said. "My boy Connor's up top don't worry I sent Samuel Adams to help him." Nathan turned around to see America talking to a man he didn't know and he went up to them and said. "Hello, may I have your name?"

"Yes its Achilles and you?" Achilles said.

"My name is… Nathan Hotman. I am a babysitter and occasionally a gardener." Nathan said with a smug voice and face.

"Hello nice to meet you Nathan Hotman would you be interested in staying at my estate I need work done and you seem like the person to get stuff done." Nathan happily agreed to staying at the estate to work on supply and demand on the frontier when Connor wasn't around and they went to their stagecoaches and drove to their homes.

(Hetalia theme song)

"Ah… that's better." Britain said picking up a piece of bloodied eyewear.

"To be continued… Maybe!" Children said.


End file.
